interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchist Group Attacks Bank Headquarters
September 17, 2042: Anarchist Group Attacks Bank Headquarters - Los Angeles, CA, NAU. At least 18 people are dead this morning, and another five seriously wounded, after an attack on the Global Unified Bank NAU Branch Headquarters yesterday. Thirty members of the anarchist group known as Liberty's Children, are being held responsible for the attack, and followers of the group have been anonymously voicing their support for the incident online since it occurred. Trouble began at approximately 9:35 AM PST yesterday morning, when all clientele present in the branch were ushered out into the streets by masked gunman. The perpetrators then proceeded to secure the perimeter of the branch with all bank employees inside, unleashing fire on any law enforcers attempting to approach them. L.A.P.D. quickly boxed-in the insurgent group, closing down all traffic between Broadway and South Main in the process. The ensuing stand-off lasted for six hours, resulting in casualties on either side, and with the police contingent barely making a dent in the group's barricade. Pandemonium reached its peak when a military-grade energy mortar launcher was used by a member of Liberty's Children to destroy an armored transport vehicle, utterly baffling the local police force. It was only then, after hours of ignored requests for intervention, that the city of Los Angeles consented to Consortium help. Consortium Command Vessel, C-3800-C Tiamat, arrived on the scene at 4:45 PM PST, and began to break down the barricade. The unexpected release of many hostages from the premises at the same time afforded Consortium Bishop Four (Ariel Lutz) an opportunity for entrance into the branch, though not before subduing over two dozen Liberty's Children members. Inside he discovered two more group members in the process of arming a rather advanced and substantially large PETN-based bomb, which would have taken down the entire bank as well as the surrounding encampment. Seventeen members of the insurgent group were killed by police preceeding the Consortium's arrival. Another thirty-four members were captured by Bishop Four with minor injuries, while a further two others died later that night from serious injuries. Among the dead, authorities have discovered the body of branch president Douglas Rutherford, who was at the core of a recent embezzlement scandal. Rutherford is said to have been the group's primary target for his role in the government bail-out several years ago, of which Liberty's Children has been a vocal critic for the millions of dollars it cost tax payers. His body was discovered in his own office, apparent cause of death deemed suicide by Officer Seamus O'Malley of the L.A.P.D. The bomb itself has been taken by the Consortium for further study. In a brief word to Global Newswire post-action, Bishop Four stated that they were perplexed to see such sophisticated weaponry in the hands of what, up to this point, had been considered an ill-equipped, low-threat level group. Surviving Liberty's Children members have been taken into custody and are being held for questioning and investigation on this matter. Aside from Rutherford, no civilians or bank employees were killed or injured during the attack. Category:Los Angeles Category:Liberty's Children Category:Tiamat Category:Global Unified Bank Category:Douglas Rutherford Category:Seamus O'Malley Category:Ariel Lutz Category:Global Newswire